In the field of aircraft maintenance an advantageous position can be achieved by the elimination of the number of man-hours necessary to perform a given task. Previous methods of wheel transducer testing have included the requirements for a technician to manually force a drive cone, capable of spinning at one of several angular frequencies, into the open end of the wheel transducer in order to spin test the device. In other cases, a constant angular frequency driver is attached to a transducer to driven to a single frequency. Both of these types of systems have little ease of use and are labor intensive.